


The Belle and the Crow

by Whywontyoulove



Series: The Belle and the Crow [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Multi, Pirates, PoC, mixed girls, woc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whywontyoulove/pseuds/Whywontyoulove
Summary: this is a series on wattpad.com. I post updates there first.





	The Belle and the Crow

50 40 30 20 1- SHIT what the hell was that? "Watch where your going lady!" shuffling to her feet, she grabbed her hat from the ground, and took off running while muttering a half-hearted apology to the man she runs into. She came to expect herself to be late to everything, but not today. it was the worst possible day to be late. People already didn't like the idea of a "lady doing a mans job", but a female captain was completely unheard of. Her crew had sworn to meet her at the dock, but as she approached she only saw 3 out of 5 of them." Where the hell are the rest of you?" she screamed. causing the already skeptical onlookers to gasp and stare. If Irene was honest, she didn't really care if anyone was there any other day, she was fully capable of manning a ship by herself, but to impress captain. S.P Telkin, she needed a crew like no other. her current assemble of useless mates was composed of 3 men and 2 women, the men beings drunks and the women being whores. she met each of them at separate times and offered 20p each if they were willing to help her convince her boss. she was knocked back to reality as a seagull snagged a feather from her hat. she sprinted up and down the dock shrieking obscenities and climbing boxes to reach the bird, until a booming voice stopped her in her tracks. "MISS CARDONA PLEASE!" a voice of commanding power that could only belong to the likes of S.P Telkin. She immediatly froze, falling off the crate she was stood on, the bird and the feather flying off into the tiffany blue sky. Irene stood, straightened her skirt and put on a fake smile before turning to face her former captain. "oh Captain how nice to see you!" she while sliding in front of her senior. "Let us get going before I lose my entire hat" she pulled his arms and dragged him down the plank of the boat into his office.

"So," she started, catching the captain by surprise. she pulled a seat for herself, putting her feet on his desk. ''You've been wanting to talk for some time, no?" sipping the bourbon he had poured her some time ago, his motive being that maybe a drink or two would calm her wild soul. They spoke for hours debating her ability to captain a boat of her own. "listen captain," she stood, not at all affected by the 5 full glasses of bourbon she downed. "I know you don't believe I can be successful in my, well, ventures, but I assure you sir, it would be beneficial to both of us for you to give me a ship. I'll take anything, even one that hasn't been sailed since Jesus walked the earth! i just need an opportunity to prove myself to you. ill do anything captain, ANYTHING please just give me a chance!". By this time she was on her knees, sobbing into the left leg of S.P Telkin. he sighed touching the bridge of his nose ever so slightly "Ms.Caldona, please stand" he spoke, obviously exasperated by her actions. she slowly backed away but remaining her spot on the worn wooden floor. "You know, he spoke, with a voice as sweet and slow as molasses "I was going to give you a boat from the beginning, I just wanted to see how passionate you were about sailing. This-" he spoke cautiously, gesturing to his tear soaked pants, "-isn't what I expected". "But it did prove to me that you are worthy. Now get up and let's get moving". He then exited the room. she scrambled to her feet, tripping over her skirt more than once, before running out the door to catch the man.

"These are your options, choose wisely, as you will only get this choice once.". in front of her, three vastly different ships. The first, a large, ship with sails the size of giants. painted white with black cursive lettering on the side listing its name "the saint Parrish". the second a slightly smaller ship, but mighty none the less. it was many colors, with sails from back to front. she had heard about this ship on one of her many bar visits. 'the adventure galley' it was called, and it surely would be an adventure, for someone who wasn't her. glancing at her finale option, she knew this was the one. A small, but charming vessel, it was adorned with five sails and a coat of black paint. "Its perfect!" she squealed, bounding onto the ship. 

Papers were signed and deals were made, but finally, several hours later, Irene Cadona was the captain of her very own ship. All she needed now was to find a crew and she'd be set to sail every ocean far and wide. As they left S.P Telkin's office, they, well he, strolled over to the docks where the vessel was tied. She, on the other hand, was skipping circles around the main deck. "I'm finally a captain! I'm finally a captain!" she sang rather shrill-like. "Well, at least we know she isn't a siren!" a nearby worker chuckled. "Irene!" said Mr. Telkin "Yes?" she replied, still occupied with the ship. "Tell me why you choose this vessel in particular..." he questioned. He was always a very curious man, he claims it as his best trait, and one of the main reasons he got into sailing. He wanted to know everything the world had to offer, good or bad. He conquered his dream and continued manning his own ship for many years, until sickness came and took his liveliness away. After gaining only a fraction of his health and youthfulness back over the years, he took to mentoring other young sailors and pirates. Which puts him where he is today, selling what, in his opinion, is an underqualified raft to the most eccentric person he's come across in his many years of life. "Well mister telkin," she began, "I choose this here vessel because think it represents myself.". He raised an eyebrow, signaling for her to keep talking. "Well," she began, "its small, but mighty, a bit rugged, and not anyone's first choice, but very capable and full of life!". S.P. Telkin smiled, the girl in front of him was so unique, he'd never met any woman quite like her. He cleared his throat, "I once met a pirate, about your age, many years ago. His name was Jack i believe, but I see a lot of him in you. We first met many years ago, and he hasn't been back in years, but i believe you both are destined to cross paths. He could teach you a few things about these waters.''. Irene only smiled. This man sounded very interesting. "any clue where he might be residing?" "He was last seen in Saint Martin, but the British are there too. If you go, please just be careful...". The old captain sighed, he knew what type of woman she was, and her knack for getting into sticky situations. 

"when have I ever not been careful?".

this was bound to be an adventure all right.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a series on wattpad.com. I post updates there first.


End file.
